clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowtendo 3DS
Snowtendo 3DS is an upcoming handheld game console that would produce 3D effects and also be the successor to the Snowtendo DS line. Scheduled to launch in March 2011, the Snowtendo 3DS will feature full backward compatibility with Snowtendo DS and WaddleBoy games. It would be the most powerful device on the market upon its release. Channels The main menu features applications called "channels". These channels are applications that you can play with. These are the following starting channels that are pre-installed in your Snowtendo 3DS: * 3DS Player allows you to play Snowtendo 3DS and Snowtendo DS games. * WaddleBoy Player' allows you to play Snowtendo WaddleBoy games. * 3Guin Channel allows you to create your own penguin call a "3guin" that can be used in games. * 3DS Camera allows you to create unique pictures and videos. * CP Times Loader allows you to view news from the CP Times. * 3DS Firelink allows you to go on the internet. * 3D Shopping allows you to download old and recent games, movies, and 3Books using Snowtendo Points. * Global Penguin Contests allows your 3guin to be used in contests. * Snowtendo News allows you to view the latest news of Snowtendo. * Mobile TV allows you to watch TV shows from a selection of 200 channels. * Food Delivery Channel allows food delivery service on your 3DS. Requires your parents' permission and your address. * Cinema Channel allows you to play movies from your 3DMovie cards or from your downloads. * 3DS Sounds allows you to play music and create your own music and sounds. * Toon Hatena allows you to create your own cartoons. * 3DS-X Connection Channel allows you to connect to your Snowtendo Vii, Snowtendo Vii2, Snowtendo DS, and Snowtendo Mini. * 3Book Viewer allows you to view 3Books downloaded. * Notepad Age is a notepad to keep notes. * CalcDS is a calculator. * 3Dentrilo is an application which you can chat with other people worldwide. Requires parents' permission. * Mail to 3DS is an online mail service that can be used for sending e-mails and virtual postcards. * Snowtendo Multiplayer Connection allows you to connect with other penguins' games. * 3DS Demo Collection allows you to play 3DS game demos for up to 30 minutes. Demos can be used again and again. * Options is a channel that allows you to change the settings for the Snowtendo 3DS. * Your 3DS is a channel that teaches you about the Snowtendo 3DS. Colors There are a total of 14 launching colors. They are: * Piano Black * Polar White * Apple Red * Sunset Orange * Lemon Yellow * Grassy Green * Midnight Blue * Mabel Purple * Chocolate Brown * Rosy Pink * Sunny Rainbow * Misty Clear * Mr Cow2 Brown * Henry Green Bear Games 3DS Game Series * 3DS Cart Racing (optional: requires 3DSWiFi) * 3DS Sports* * 3DS Fitness* (requires 3DS Pedometer) * 3DS Sounds* * 3DS Party Games* * 3DS Sled Racing* (requires 3DSWiFi) * 3DS Jet Pack* (requires motion sensing; optional: requires 3DSWiFi) * 3DS Dancing* Add more if you like! 3DMakes Series * Penguin Kart 3DS* * Super Antics Galaxy 2 3DS * Sounds of Electro* * Star Productions Kart: Double Dash * Penguin Ball 3D Add more if you like! Other games * Penguin Kart 3: Race Through Time* * The Club Penguin Adventures* * Snowpets* * D1rt RPG 3:fight for freedom* (requires D1rtendo headset) * Marvel takeover * MHL 3D * Penguin Party 3*(Maker said some maps will be replaced with new ones and new minigames replacing old 1's,some want this to be called Penguin Party 3d or Penguin Party 4,The Maker still isn't sure) * Club Penguin EPF Herbert's Revenge: The Next Generation Add more if you like! (* = launching game) Accessories 3DS 4D Glasses 3DS 4D Glasses are glasses that enhances the 3DS. These glasses would make you feel physical effects like in 4D films. They start giving you the effects in certain parts of the game you are playing (example: Puffle stampede = fuzzy and furry effects) if the power switch is on. The manual controls include: * POWER button * 4D depth slider * Volume slider 3Dentrilo Headphones 3Dentrilo Headphones are used for the 3Dentrilo channel on the 3DS. This is absolutely required for the channel or else others can't hear you. 3DS Pedometer The 3DS Pedometer is a accessory for the 3DS that acts like a pedometer for games such as 3DS Fitness. 3DS Motion Complexer The 3DS Motion Complexer is an accessory that repairs and enhances motion in your 3DS game. Penguins hate this as it doesn't actually do anything. D1rtendo Headset a specially designed headset so that players can use the voice control option on D1rt RPG 3 and 4,which allows them to say commands instead of executing them with buttons,its easier to use and also allows for 2 players to chat in co-op,deathmatch or conquest 3DS vs. DS Series Snowtendo Mini Snowtendo Mini is a handheld game console & memory card for the 3DS. It's bundled with the Snowtendo 3DS. Launch colors include: * Piano Black * Polar White * Apple Red * Sunset Orange * Lemon Yellow * Grassy Green * Midnight Blue * Mabel Purple * Chocolate Brown * Rosy Pink * Sunny Rainbow * Misty Clear * Star Aqua * Mr Cow2 Brown * Henery P. Bear Green 4 games will launch with the Snowtendo Mini: *Mini 3DS Play *Mini 3DS Find Four *Mini Penguin Kart *Mini New Super Penguin Bros. Parodies The Snowtendo 3DS is a parody of the Nintendo 3DS + Wii + iPhone and the Snowtendo Mini is a parody of the Pokémon Mini + VMU + PocketStation. Category:Snowtendo Category:Items Category:Games Category:Video Games